


All I Want Is Christmas In July

by LupinTheLegend



Series: Kree-Fitz [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, F/M, Jemma doesn't want to date Kree, Kree (Marvel), Kree!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinTheLegend/pseuds/LupinTheLegend
Summary: Fitz had never had a proper Christmas, and his teammates were determined to change that. However, when Simmons is about to out tell everyone his secret, he runs to a containment module for fear of hurting his friends. Leo Fitz/Daisy Johnson. Ficlet. Part of the Kree-Fitz series.





	All I Want Is Christmas In July

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but the series title makes this story self-explanatory and I think it would be really interesting if Fitz were Kree... so there. Otherwise, I have no idea what to say. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I was locked out of my old account (and I can't find the password and I accidentally deleted my e-mail account associated with it before I changed the e-mail), so yeah... a mess. So, this is an old story that has been re-uploaded because I found it (yay!) :D

“Growing up, I never really had Christmas. I had birthdays, yeah. I mean, I’d celebrate those with my mates. But Christmas —?” Fitz eyed the pile of presents under the fake tree. It was all the team could get in June, but it would do. It would do more than that. This? This was perfect. He had natural salinity dripping down from his eyes, and he watched all of these people on his team (some new, some not so new) watching him expectantly. “How did you…?”

“Turbo, open this one. It’s from Simmons.” Mack handed him a 10.5 by 7.5 by 5 centimeter box, wrapped in old world wrapping paper that looked like some pretend map from some pretend place. Fitz’s mind was far, far away from the sad memories and the way his childhood had been. Simmons hadn’t known him during his childhood, but apparently, somehow, she found out why he hated Christmas. That, or Mack did. He was looking at him with more intent than anyone else was. Fitz was... confused by everyone's kindness, yes, but they did understand him more than anyone else he ever knew.

She laughed — tittered, really. “You only want him to open it because —“

Mack glared at her for a moment, and then eyed the box in Fitz’s hands. “Open it.”

“— alright, yes, he should open it before I say anything else.” Simmons sat right beside Fitz as he plopped down on his knees in front of the decorated tree.

Daisy grabbed an oddly-shaped present with a poor wrapping job, and set it in her lap. “Somebody got me a present? Why?”

“Felt like you needed something special. I wanted to make you feel more at home… and I heard we were having Christmas in June, but I had no time to prepare.” Struggling with the tape on the well-wrapped box (Fitz always knew Simmons had a way with tape; it might as well have been red), he opened one end and deft in motion, slid the inside box out. “This is… the watch I’d been struggling with. Why —?”

Simmons and Mack smiled at each other. “Let’s just say… I wanted to help.”

“But, you don’t know how to operate solid holograms or build computer chips.” Fitz stared at it for a second, and then tried it on his wrist that was a bit larger than it was six months ago when he first began the project. On most of his watches, he’d had to begin buckling the strap on the third hole. On this one? He was still on the first hole. Somebody replaced the strap, and he wasn’t in between sizes.

Simmons eyed him, and then at Mack. “Well, we know someone who does.”

“ ‘We’? Who’s ‘we’?” Eyeing Mack and Simmons suspiciously, he then eyed Daisy who was sitting on the opposite end of the sofa from Mack, chuckling silently to herself. “All of you worked on this?”

“And it was hardly my idea. I’m just the one who pushed you two to work together.” Simmons glanced at Mack and Daisy. “And, you know… Fitz and I broke up.”

The Christmas tree lights blinked a few times. There were more presents under the tree. An awkward silence ghosted over the entire room. What was she getting at? Was it the fact that, once they had left their jobs for six months they realized they would never survive as a couple? Well, they realized they would never survive as a couple as soon as they realized that Fitz wasn’t entirely human.

Yet, he wasn’t entirely an inhuman, either.

The blonde had made her promise her not to tell — sworn her to secrecy, in fact. They had been swimming in that contaminated area of the ocean, she felt nothing, and he was bogged down by memories. His memories and nightmares were so frightening to Simmons, in fact, that she’d left him waiting at the bar for her and she returned to SHIELD with him wondering where she went. Three months after the snorkeling incident, he received a text message saying she was at SHIELD.

What a mess that was. It’s not like he was never in control.

And now, his breathing was heavy. She was about to tell, wasn’t she? Hadn’t they enough of heroes? Leopold Fitz wasn’t a hero. He was just… Leopold Fitz.

It’s just… he’d have these odd flashbacks and all the sudden pass out. Until he realized the full extent of what was happening to him and focused on something or someone when he was having these flashbacks. It’s not that he had turned blue. It’s that, he could do… things. The full extent of what he could do, he didn’t know yet. However, all that was happening to him, explained why he had always been so accepting of inhumans. He supposed, that’s why he had known he and Simmons would never work, no matter how hard he tried.

He was panicking. Full-fledged panicking. He knew what he was, and if she’d left him because of it… who else would be scared and leave?

He was just… different.

His only solace was Daisy, once they’d found her and he’d persuaded her to stay… and food. Yet, she still didn’t know why she wanted to be here, or why that electricity that hit them like lightning splitting a tree down its center happened when they kissed under the mistletoe.

The words that he couldn’t say stayed in Fitz as if they were superglued to his insides — as if they were stapled to his heart. Scrambling with his free hand, he undid the watch and let it fall to the ground. Those blue eyes, like the contaminated ocean he and Simmons had swam in, darted around the room like fishes being chased by a shark. They were filled with that ocean, ready to overfill onto the islands of his cheeks where kisses were meant to be, but instead the beginning of a beard lived. He stood up, wobbling at first, and escaped from the room without much room for anyone to say any words. There was no stopping him. He ran from them, those words that had been so frozen on his lips escaping them with a start in an almost whisper.

Down the hallways he went. Farther… farther, until he reached one of the containment pods. He pounded at the screen. Numbers. The code for the entry. He was reaching his breaking point. His skin was boiling as if the oceans in his eyes were becoming absolute zero. A smoking mass of icy coldness that felt too hot to the touch, so he dove inside the chamber, and the doors closed tight behind him. He watched his skin. Checked for anything unusual. Nothing. Either he was shaking or the world was. Was this a seizure? His body blistered. Skin tore from his bones in patches where he scratched the burning boils that came over him… and he remembered all.

He saw how he begged the Kree not to build inhumans. Saw his own subjects defy him and capture the creatures he called his friends. To him, yes, humans had been animals. That does not mean they deserved to be tested on. He saw them build Hive. Saw the number of times he’d lived and died as human, never to recall the many lives he’d had or who he had been. He was more ancient than Kree, and with the Kree evolving from the lesser specie of his own kind, came revolution. And yet, he’d begged. When Hive came to be too powerful, he had been put in eternal slumber. And yet, here was Leopold Fitz, remembering all that was to be remembered.

There was an explosion coming from his eyes and his mouth, something so cold that it burned his outsides from his outsides in.

He whited out.

When he awoke, he saw a hole in the ceiling of the pod he’d escaped to for safety. He had burned a hole from the inside of the bunker all the way to the outdoors. Fresh air. Mind-numbing pain of all his memories. And then nothing. Nothing at all. He fell asleep on his side in the fetal position, unable to bear the thought of his own power. What had he done? Had he hurt his friends? And yet, sleep. The most marvelous sleep.

Peace.

Breathe in.

Peace.

Breathe out.

Peace.

Breathe in.

He awoke to the insides of his eyelids. Someone was standing over him. They lay down on the hard floor where he lay, wrapping their arm around him the way he had done to her. What a familiar, beautiful voice, saying the same words she’d said to him when she had been frightened. Maybe it was a good thing she now knew. “Sh… it will be okay. You’re just different. Sh… you’re just different.”

And she held him, and kissed the back of his head.

The words that escaped from his lips were the ones he hadn’t known how to say. Three small words. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“No, you don’t understand.”

Daisy turned him on his back and his eyes fluttered open. “Yes, I do.” She kissed him, the electricity the way that it should be.

And she was right.


End file.
